


迷迭香

by youngjohnny



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjohnny/pseuds/youngjohnny





	迷迭香

水土不服和接连不断的高强度排练终于使黄景瑜自诩强劲的肩颈发出抗议。  
乐团一行落地卡萨布兰卡，几乎只得了一餐晚饭的休息时间，紧锣密鼓的又开始进行演出排练。  
间隙里，黄景瑜偷空揉了揉酸胀不已的左肩。红海音乐学院在摩洛哥访学交流排了组曲，压轴的是一部新写的协奏曲《迷迭香》，作曲者未知，两周后由他们首演。  
黄景瑜看着曲谱上密密麻麻如豆芽般的音符，眼前一阵一阵发黑。这位未知的曲作者仿佛有意向贝多芬致敬，即将开始的第三乐章几乎全部采用大提琴与低音提琴演奏主旋律，这在交响乐中极为罕见。  
指挥给了手势，黄景瑜的肩撑起沉重的提琴琴颈靠，左手按到把位，右手执弓，第一个滑音下去，肩颈的刺痛终于爆发，音准偏离正轨，弓拉出一条极不和谐的颤音。  
“倍大倍大！倍大在干什么！”  
王彦霖用指挥棒“哗哗”地敲着谱架。  
黄景瑜起身略略躬身给乐团其他同学致歉。学提琴的肩颈多多少少都有点职业病，这是小事，说出来太矫情。  
王彦霖却从指挥台上走下来，坐着的小提琴、大提琴手纷纷拉开椅子让路。  
他在黄景瑜面前站定，伸出手往肩上一按——  
“嗷——”  
黄景瑜一下子叫了出来，配合他的是乐队其他成员的哄笑。  
“行了行了。”王彦霖甩甩指挥棒，“难受是吧，一会完了给你介绍家按摩店，我朋友开的，明天准你一天假，去按按。”

黄景瑜看着手机屏幕，忐忑地站在木屋前。  
木屋的屋顶和门前都是花园，种植了一大片黄景瑜叫不出名字的植物，有花，也有草，色彩交织在一起仿佛市集上混染的毯子，空气里混杂着新鲜泥土和不知名的芬芳。屋顶花园的藤蔓植物垂下碧色的枝条，悬在门口的古铜色铃铛就掩在那里。  
昨晚排练结束后，黄景瑜加了王彦霖那位按摩师朋友的微信，主人说，到了之后摇一摇门口的铜铃。  
他有些紧张的伸出手，面前做工精巧古朴的铜铃仿佛魔铃，在异域的国度似乎能唤醒中东传说故事中的精灵。  
还没等他碰到铃铛，屋内传来一个清朗的男声，介乎于中音和低音之间，“进来。”  
门开了，但很明显与之相对的还有一个后门。屋里陈设杂乱却不失条理，两侧开窗，阳光照进来，光影交杂得极不真实。主人握着水青的水壶站在光与影之间，头上扎了一条蔚蓝色的头巾，面孔是典型的中国人，在此时却又像极了当地的少年。  
黄景瑜的视力一向很好，坐在高凳上抱着琴，甚至能看清前排大提琴手谱架上的五线谱。可此刻他觉得视力是不是过分好了点，主人像是刚浇完花从后门进来，在卡萨布兰卡并不耀眼的阳光下，小麦色皮肤上细密的汗珠清晰可见。  
“你好……我是……”  
黄景瑜没由来的有些紧张。  
“黄景瑜？”主人歪了歪头，“老王的学生是吧？”  
“是是。”  
黄景瑜连连点头。  
主人径自走到窗边，把水壶放进窗台的铁丝网兜，黄景瑜这才看到，窗台上还摆了几盆花，一束一束，淡蓝或是淡紫，簇拥着盛开。  
他莫名对这种花产生了熟悉的错觉。  
此时主人又开口说话了：“你应该知道我名字了吧。先去那个房间里等我。”  
“哦哦，谢谢尹老师。”

小房间不大，一张恰到好处的按摩床，其余的空间是一些造型抽象的置物架，透着奇特的美感，摆满了瓶瓶罐罐。黄景瑜好奇地一排排看过去，标签上不只有英文，有的是法语，还有一些他看不懂的文字。有几排全是当地手工的小陶罐，装的应该是薰香蜡烛。  
“你想要香薰吗？”  
尹昉推开门走进来。  
他已经把头巾摘掉了，清爽利落的短发，眼皮上有一颗小痣。  
“可以吗？”  
黄景瑜不好意思起来，像是小时候被妈妈抓到偷吃了糖。  
“当然可以。”  
尹昉抿着笑，有点像小鹿，随手拣了一瓶点上。  
香气在室内弥漫开，浓而不腻，黄景瑜想起了尹昉窗台上那丛花，似乎在哪儿见过，好像尹昉家门前花园里也有好多这种花。  
他趴在按摩床上，赤着上半身，皮肤贴着棉柔的床单泛起奇异的感觉。尹昉从一旁架子上取了几瓶精油，滴了几滴在手里，用掌心温热揉搓开：“你是学什么的？”  
“倍大。”黄景瑜脸埋在枕头里，又解释，“就是低音提琴，比大提琴大很多的那个。”  
“我知道了。”他听到尹昉低低地笑了声，“那就是肩膀痛了？”  
尹昉的手按到了肩膀。  
没有想象中的刺痛，酸涩的肌肉竟然擅自改变了痛觉。尹昉的掌心温暖，以黄景瑜并不出色的修辞，像暖宝宝，只不过是会按摩的暖宝宝，力度和手法刚刚好，聚集在肌肉细胞里的乳酸被揉散开，取而代之的是酥酥麻麻的快感。  
很神奇，或许专业的就是不一样。黄景瑜自幼学琴，肩颈酸痛是常事，父母帮忙揉过，同学互相按过，长此以往，自己还总结出一套按摩手法，可都没有尹昉来的舒服。  
“学倍大的话，背和腰也是会酸的。”  
尹昉说的没错，低音提琴的体量实在太大，演奏起来算得上全身运动，纵使是黄景瑜这样的高个，时间长了也难免吃力，何况他的成长期一直是这样被折磨过来的。  
尹昉有一双好看的手，黄景瑜一早就注意到了，学弦乐的人在看人第一眼通常是去捕捉他的手，就算不用眼睛，此刻黄景瑜的身体也将这个结论反馈给了大脑。精油一瓶有一瓶地被打开，有薰衣草、茶树、野橘、薄荷，还有其他一些黄景瑜闻不出来的味道。这些或是清淡或是甜腻的味道交织在一起，还有香薰蜡烛奇异又好闻的味道。它们随着尹昉手部运动渐渐消融着黄景瑜身上积年的疲乏。那是精灵的手，在重塑筋骨。黄景瑜像是重新得了一副躯壳，他忘记了自己是怎么回去的。  
那天晚上他睡得格外香，梦里都是熏香的味道。他又回到了尹昉的小木屋，在那里抱着一个人做爱，抵在墙上，自下而上贯穿他。喘息声此起彼伏，他抬头和那人接吻，饱满丰厚的唇瓣，是尹昉。  
黄景瑜一下子惊醒了，他还趴在按摩床上，尹昉正往置物架上一瓶一瓶放好用过的精油，见他醒了，有些好笑：“有那么舒服吗？还是太累了？都睡着了。”  
黄景瑜脸红起来，意识到自己是做了春梦，竟然还是在按摩的时候，对着……可春梦了无痕，裤子里居然清清爽爽。  
他道了谢，也不敢再去看尹昉，匆匆离开。  
晚上一沾枕头就睡着了，梦里还是尹昉那间按摩的小屋，黄景瑜知道是梦，他意识到他在梦境里时他和尹昉正吻得忘情，唇齿间触感真实得可怕。  
早上醒得比平时更早，疲乏和赖床一齐留在了木屋。黄景瑜认命把换下来的内裤泡进盆里，水龙头哗哗地放着水，搁在洗手台上的手机响了一声，凑过去一看，尹昉发来的微信，问他有没有舒服一点。  
黄景瑜哽了一下，尹昉这话和昨天两个梦一联系，他又想歪了，难道自己对按摩店有特殊癖好？黄景瑜为这个想法哆嗦了一下，手在裤子上擦干水，一个字一个字回复：“等今天排练完看效果。”  
想了想，又加了一句，“尹老师手艺真不错。”  
那边很快回复了两个字：“等你。”外加一个龇牙咧嘴的笑脸。

白天的排练黄景瑜全程老神在在，熏香蜡烛的香气，精油的香气，透过小屋的阳光，还有尹昉的手，好看、温暖、有力的手，尹昉的手在他身上游走游走游走……  
“倍大倍大倍大！”  
指挥棒哗哗地敲着谱架。  
七个倍大提琴手一齐望向指挥台——除了黄景瑜。  
“黄景瑜！说你呢！”  
王彦霖扯着嗓门喊。  
黄景瑜回了魂，一下子站起来：“对不起！”  
快一米九的大高个垂着脸，乖得像只被罚站的萨摩，王彦霖不忍心说他，拧开保温杯喝口水清清嗓子：“你怎么回事？拉二胡呢？”  
黄景瑜涨红了脸，低着头不说话，倒是稳稳地抱着他的琴。  
“行了。”王彦霖放下杯子，“注意力集中一点，再神游你一个人留堂。”

太奇怪了，黄景瑜晚上翻来覆去地想。  
他决定再去找一次尹昉。

周末有一天的休息时间，黄景瑜跟尹昉约好了时间。  
他顶着阳光踏入花园，园子里多了许多他在尹昉窗台见过的花，摇了摇门口悬挂的铜铃。  
“来了。”  
语调微妙，既像是询问“来了？”，又像是回答摇铃声“来了。”  
门开了，尹昉淡然地把黄景瑜领进来。  
或许是错觉，黄景瑜觉得尹昉的淡然有些刻意。  
很快他摇了摇头，明明是自己肖想人家。  
他习惯性地动了动肩，休息日不能荒废，他练完基本功才过来，肩膀时不时地有点麻。  
“又复发了吗？”尹昉问。  
其实上次按摩过后已经好了很多，这次过来纯粹是私心，黄景瑜心虚地点点头。  
“也是，你这是‘老毛病’了。”  
说完尹昉自己都笑了，黄景瑜还是个学生，“老毛病”用在他身上与年龄不适宜，可又确确实实是老毛病。  
他们来到按摩用的小房间，尹昉把他的衣服挂在衣钩上，熏香点燃，还是上次的味道，黄景瑜打量着精油架，问：“我可以自己选精油吗？”  
尹昉回过头：“你想用哪种？”  
黄景瑜扫着标签上的外文标签，有一个单词他认识，指了指：“要那种。”  
尹昉拎起小瓶子：“这个吗？”  
黄景瑜点点头。  
他笑得有些玩味：“你知道那是什么香薰蜡烛吗？”  
“迷迭香。”  
“你选的这瓶。”尹昉慢悠悠地走了过来，撑在黄景瑜身边，摇了摇手里浅棕色的玻璃瓶，“是茉莉。”  
“迷迭香和茉莉混在一起。”尹昉的嘴唇几乎贴着黄景瑜的耳朵，声音压低，“催情。”  
然后他偏头吻住了面颊绯红的男孩。

裤子被扒了下来，两条有力的大腿紧紧地箍住了腰部，那瓶精油最终用在了按摩师身上。暧昧的香味，昏黄的灯光，黄景瑜意识清醒时尹昉搂着他坐在他身上，而他抱着尹昉进进出出。是梦吗，可尹昉的身体温暖湿腻地裹着他，汗水或是别的什么液体流在一起，分不开彼此。绞紧绞紧，尹昉的身体绞紧了他，头皮发麻，他不知道自己是梦蝶的庄周还是游园的丽娘，欲仙欲死，他是喊着温柔乡不愿醒来的汉成帝，又是烟雨中打伞路过断桥的许汉文。他死命抱着按摩师，往深处挤，快到的时候他咬住尹昉的左肩——那个尹昉给他重点按摩的位置，他们结缘的症结。他有虎牙，很用力，但没出血，留下一个明显的牙印。

黄景瑜醒了，与上次不同，这次是躺在按摩床上。  
没有人，迷迭香的蜡烛烧了一半，一星点火光跳动得像是少年情窦初开时的心脏。他穿着来时的衣服，身上盖着薄毯，清清爽爽。  
门开了，尹昉走了进来，他好像换了一件衣服——黄景瑜记得他来时尹昉穿的是另一件。青绿色的衣领，往上是线条优美的颈项，漂亮得像天鹅，黄景瑜还记得梦里吻上去的触感。  
“你醒了？”尹昉笑起来实在好看，“又睡着了，怕你趴着难受，给你翻了个面，这么大劲还没醒，老王平时对你们很严吗？累成这样。”  
难道又是梦？黄景瑜按了按昏沉的额头，试探性的问：“我们……还做了其他事情吗？”  
“嗯？”  
尹昉疑惑地看着他，往左侧了侧身。  
“今天麻烦尹老师了，我……我先走了。”  
他的眼睛太过清澈，掺一点邪念既是罪过。黄景瑜脸上又热起来，慌慌张张离开。

第二天排练，乐手们在演练厅里校音，黄景瑜给自己的琴上完松香，从墙角拖过琴袋，把倍大提琴装进去，小心翼翼靠在墙上。  
王彦霖夹着谱册从外面进来，黄景瑜径直走过去：“我要请假。”  
王彦霖干脆拒绝：“不行，还有一周正式演出了。”  
黄景瑜头也不回地走出排练厅。  
“黄景瑜！”王彦霖拍谱架而起，“你是不是想造反！”  
黄景瑜撒开腿就开始跑。  
什么排练什么演出，都没有找尹昉重要。

他又回到小木屋。  
花园里栽的大多是迷迭香，迷迭香最好的产地在摩洛哥。  
黄景瑜直接推门而入，微风带起屋顶绿植的藤蔓晃动，打在铜铃上，泉水一般的声音，像是乐团里的三角铁。  
卡萨布兰卡的阳光透过窗投出一块光斑在木地板上，尹昉站在光中央，像是在等他，却问：“景瑜？你怎么来了？今天不排练吗？”  
黄景瑜按住自己的左肩：“尹老师，我肩膀疼，难受。”  
尹昉下意识摸了摸自己的左肩：“好，我帮你揉揉。”  
“还是去那里吗？”  
黄景瑜指了指前两次来按摩的房间。  
尹昉笑了：“你想去那里，就去那里。”

迷迭香在窄小的房间里萦绕。  
黄景瑜没有坐，他站在尹昉身前，双手扯着衣摆，直接把卫衣脱了下来。  
他咬咬嘴唇：“尹老师……”  
尹昉向前走了一步，头一歪：“你想……按摩其他地方吗？”  
“我……”  
剩余的话被尹昉的吻封在了口中。

对于黄景瑜来说，催情的不是迷迭香，或者迷迭香和茉莉，尹昉真实的亲吻，是一切失控的开端。  
他被亲得有些懵了，尹昉的攻势比他在梦里经历的更猛烈，直觉告诉他这次再昏睡过去就完了，最后一丝清醒带着黄景瑜把尹昉压在狭窄的按摩床上。两个男人的体重让床体发出痛苦的呻吟，却掩盖在亲吻的声音中，他们都生着天生适合接吻的唇。  
尹昉把他的全身都摸遍了，那双让他想入非非许久的手顺着内裤缝探进去，揉捏着已经抬头的部位。尹昉穿了一件规矩的水青色衬衣，规矩地扣到最上面那颗扣子。黄景瑜从下往上把扣子一颗一颗咬开，咬到最后一颗扣子却咬不动，直接上手撕又怕尹昉生气，撒气似的用虎牙去磨尹昉的喉结，却被身下的人捧起脸，深深地吻进来。  
他扯掉尹昉的裤子，伸手在一旁的精油架上随便拿了一瓶，倒在手上往尹昉身体里捅。尹昉呜咽了一声，脚趾头蜷缩起来，却不肯放开黄景瑜的唇，吻得更深。黄景瑜几乎要喘不过气，喉咙里滚出几个字：“套子……”  
尹昉这才放开他的舌头，两个人气喘吁吁地对视，尹昉抓住他的手，问：“你刚用的哪瓶？”  
瓶子的标签写着黄景瑜看不懂的单词，黄景瑜拿给尹昉看。  
“这是椰子油。”  
尹昉看到黄景瑜的神情又开始紧张了起来，笑了声：“椰子油，是会腐蚀橡胶的。”  
他搂住黄景瑜的脖子，眼角眉梢皆是魅惑：“我给你用的迷迭香里都加了玫瑰精油。”  
“知道玫瑰精油的功效吗？”  
他贴着黄景瑜耳朵说了些什么。  
黄景瑜脸肉眼可见的涨成了番茄色。  
尹昉的腿缠在黄景瑜腰上，脚后跟在光裸的脊背上磨蹭，轻笑着说：“你直接进来，让我感受一下。”  
黄景瑜几乎是想立刻插进来。  
但他忍住了。  
尹昉眯着眼睛看着他。  
黄景瑜摸到那个濡湿的小口，缓慢地把自己抵进去，过程拉得很长，慢到他以为把自己全部送进去就会射出来。他感受着内壁每一寸褶皱被自己撑开，湿热的甬道温暖地包裹住他，把他往里吸，他进入了尹昉最私密的地方，是真的进入了吗，这是真实的肌肤相亲吗？  
他埋在尹昉的颈窝喘着，下身陷进温泉般的肠道，他在尹昉里面，真正地在他里面，肠道蠕动得厉害，催促着他下一步动作，他也忍不住，隔着衬衣咬尹昉的肩膀，在衣服上留下一个洇开的痕迹。他缓慢地动起来，抽出来，插进去，卡萨布兰卡的空气潮气得要命，迷迭香渗入每一个细胞，他的动作慢得磨人，他喃喃地问：“是梦吗？尹老师，是梦吗？”  
“不是梦。”尹昉捧着他的脸，安抚地亲吻，“景瑜，不是梦。”  
“那之前呢，之前是梦吗？”  
黄景瑜忍不住了，不停地往尹昉身体里撞。  
是熟悉的，也是陌生的。  
尹昉没有回答他，不知是不是被他突然变快的节奏顶弄得说不出话，只有沉重的喘息。尹昉湿红的嘴唇吻他早晨才用完剃须刀的下巴，薄薄的唇瓣，挺直的鼻子，小狗一样的眼睛。  
两个人都没有说话，下半身黏腻地贴在一起。黄景瑜一直看着尹昉的脸，没有多余的动作，下身沉重扎实地在他后穴里进出，像是要把每一次的感觉都刻在心里。尹昉身体被打得很开，按摩床吱呀着晃动，他被顶得不住往后，头快要撞到墙上时被黄景瑜拉回来，小心地护住。  
尹昉揉着黄景瑜耳后那片发烫的皮肤，黄景瑜的耳朵红得近乎透明，汗水顺着下巴一滴一滴落在自己身上。尹昉叹了口气，揽着黄景瑜的肩膀吻上去。  
黄景瑜把他抱起来，抵在墙上做。梦里他们第一次就是用的这个姿势。其实黄景瑜已经记不清那次的感觉了，他只记得迷迭香的香气，那也许是模糊的幻觉。现在尹昉说了不是梦，他真的在和尹昉做爱，他控制不住地越来越用力，内壁也越吸越紧，快感从脊柱蔓延至四肢百骸。  
尹昉被他做得喘不过气，后背摩擦着墙壁，黄景瑜在他身体里摩擦。他抱着黄景瑜宽阔的脊背，这具身体他按抚过每一寸地方，他低低喊：“景瑜，疼……”  
黄景瑜用力顶到深处，尹昉下意识抚上自己的小腹，微微凸起了一块。插进身体的东西每一根青筋都能感受到，黄景瑜忽然搂紧了他，微凉的精液一股一股喷射在肠壁上。  
迷迭香还烧着情欲。  
尹昉揉着他毛茸茸的脑袋，轻轻用脚踹他：“……去洗澡。”

尹昉那件没有完全脱下来的衬衫终于报废在浴室里。  
黄景瑜从后面撕开了衬衫的领子，尹昉的左肩上有一个淡淡的牙印，黄景瑜瞳孔缩了缩，可谁知道那就是昨天他留下来的呢，在刚刚那场结束不久的情事里，他隔着衣服又咬了尹昉。  
他从背后进入尹昉，在他身上留印子，脖子上，肩膀上，背上，留下牙印或者吮出来的红痕。尹昉被他狂风暴雨般的抽送弄得呼吸急促，抓着他环在腰间的手稳住自己：“你是狗啊，别咬了……”  
黄景瑜“汪汪”在尹昉耳边叫了两声。尹昉偏过头来，无奈又宠溺地瞪他，黄景瑜就凑过去吻他。  
这个体位进得很深，黄景瑜舔着尹昉的耳朵，随心所欲地在烫热的甬道里不得章法地顶弄，软肉层层叠叠堆上来，含得也深。尹昉一手撑在墙上，一手捂着小腹那块，声音被撞得支离破碎：“别……别乱来……”  
他的腰渐渐塌下去，整片裸露出来的脊背泛起情欲蒸腾出来的红色。黄景瑜稳稳地揽着他快速耸动，下巴放进尹昉的颈窝里，亲昵地蹭着。他这样抱着尹昉，就像抱着他心爱的倍大提琴，可尹老师甚至还没有他的琴高。他和他在演奏一首曲子，就是《迷迭香》，协奏曲变成了独奏曲，不对，应该是合奏曲。他想尹昉真是好，他意乱情迷。

洗完澡，又去卧室。这是黄景瑜第一次来尹昉的卧室，卧室的窗台也摆着两盆淡蓝色的迷迭香。卧室里尹昉骑他，快射的时候他又把尹昉压在身下。他小声地问尹昉：“你……你感受到了吗？怎么样……”  
尹昉累脱了力，等最后那波过去了，捏捏黄景瑜的脸：“逗你的，就几天，哪儿有那么快起效果。”  
“那你……你愿意……”黄景瑜声音细如蚊子，“愿意在我身上长久地……”  
尹昉拉过被子，温暖地裹住两个人。他亲亲黄景瑜的嘴角：“快睡吧，等你演出我来看你。”  
一千零一夜，那就做一千零一个迷迭香的梦。黄景瑜伸出手抱住他：“尹昉，我喜欢你。”  
“我也是。”  
尹昉在他怀里蹭了蹭。


End file.
